


Screen Time

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Licking, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: Prompt: Reader and Oswald go to the movies and the movie gets a little saucy. Oswald can't control himself.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Reader, Oswald Cobblepot & You, Oswald Cobblepot/Reader, Oswald Cobblepot/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Screen Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinPride2292](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPride2292/gifts).



> Thank you SlytherinPride2292 for the great prompt!

You walk into your room and spy a dress laid out across your bed. You finger the fabric curiously, smirking at the note. You instantly recognize the handwriting scrawled out on the piece of paper. Your relationship with the King of Gotham is relatively new, but you must admit it comes with its perks. You enjoy the protection and power he provides; that tremble in each thug’s body, the fear you see in the eyes of every petty criminal when you walk by. You know what it’s like to be at the mercy of such sordid individuals, having to compete in their world as you try and get ahead. Finally being above them is intoxicating.

In fact, that’s how you met the Dapper Gangland Kingpin. You had gone to the Iceberg Lounge in search of pockets to pick or secrets to sell; you hadn’t anticipated catching the Penguin’s eye. While his status is what intrigued you, it’s impossible to deny his other attractive qualities. He’s considerate and gentle, buying you little gifts and arranging romantic dinners. He even set aside a room in his mansion for you, painstakingly decorating it to your taste. Not to mention the man is rather easy on the eyes. You pick up the note off of the dress.

_My dear (Y/N),_

_I apologize for my absence as of late. Some business needed to be managed. Do me the pleasure of seeing a movie with me tonight? I’ll pick you up at seven._

_-Oswald_

The note makes you beam, and you take in the dress he has laid out for you. It’s new, a soft simple cotton fabric, in purple of course. More casual than you anticipated from him, but the plunging neck line reveals the appeal. “Mr. Cobblepot, how you spoil me.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“How was your day?” you ask, stroking Oswald’s hand with your thumb. He’s been tense ever since you entered his limo; his good leg bouncing up and down as he bites at his thumbnail. Your soft movements visibly relax him for a moment.

“Agonizing in every sense of the word. I’ve been working tirelessly to get the last few gangs of Gotham to submit, but they’ve been rather persistent. Not to mention it’s impossible to get good help; fools and idiots all of them. And I’ve been stuck at the lounge attempting all types of damage control, unable to go home to you…” he pauses, and you see a small blush peak into his cheeks. He puts his hand over yours, giving a small squeeze.

“I’ve missed you too, Oswald,” you respond, earning a delighted grin.

“At the risk of seeming utterly transparent, I found myself thinking about you quite a lot these past few days. Often at rather inappropriate times.”

“Is that so?” you ask, leaning in. You see his pale blue eyes scan across your body, appreciating your dress.

“There may have been one or two meetings where you crossed my mind…rendering me unable to stand up in front of all those people.” His words send an odd heat to your stomach and you almost feel smug; the idea that just the thought of you could drive his body wild. You look into each other’s eyes, and Oswald leans forward, a calloused hand brushing across your cheek. His lips slowly mesh against yours, surprisingly soft and warm. His fingers reach for your hair, and he pulls slightly to give himself access to your throat. Fiery kisses scorch across the skin as he makes his way to your collar bone.

“Mmm,” you hum softly, enjoying his attention. You really had missed him; his icy blue eyes, his soft skin, the way his kisses send tendrils of heat through your veins.

“Mr….Penguin?” a deep voice sounds over the limousine intercom. “We’ve arrived,” the voice adds. Your face blushes, and you wonder just how long the limo has been idling in front of the theater. Oswald lets out a deep sigh, but plasters on a fake smile.

“Apologies my dear, we’ll have to return to this later tonight.” He gives you a playful wink and exits the limo, taking care to hold the door open, offering his arm to help you get out from the low vehicle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You settle into your seats at the back row, quietly surveying the rest of the patrons. Though the theater is decently full, the audience has given you and the Penguin a wide berth, leaving all seats next to you empty, as well as a full row in front of you. You look over to Oswald who simply smiles.

“One of the perks of being the most powerful man in Gotham. People don’t come close unless they are invited.” You shoot him a wry look and stretch out your legs, propping your feet on the seat back in front of you.

“Consider me impressed, Mr. Penguin.” He says nothing but gives you a pleased smile as he reaches for your hand. You lean back in your seat and rest your head against his shoulder as the theater drifts into darkness, the expanding screen illuminating as the movie begins. The film is decent, a little plot heavy and serious, but you haven’t been paying all that much attention. Throughout the movie the two of you have been sneaking glances, fiddling with each other’s fingers as your ankles brush against each other. Oswald bites his lip, as if trying to control himself. You want to know what he’s thinking as his grip tightens around your hand. You notice him adjusting himself, and you lick your lips as you spy a distinct bulge within his suit pants.

It’s been days and days since you had been alone together. You’ve missed his touch, the feel of his teeth skating across your skin. You’ve missed hearing him whisper your name as he slowly thrusts inside of you. You feel yourself growing wet at just the thought, and you sneak yet another look in his direction. In the glow of the screen Oswald’s cold eyes seem to be shining, his raven hair almost looking blue. A deep warmth pools in your abdomen and you suppress a needy whine.

Oswald gives you a small smirk when he catches you staring. He lifts up the arm rest and draws you close against his body, enveloping you in his lean protective embrace. You shudder at the proximity, delighting in his scent and the feel of his silk suit. You look back to the screen only to feel a blush form around your throat and rise up to your ears. The movie took an unexpectedly saucy turn, the two actors giving into the sexual tension that had been building for the last hour. Sultry moans begin to emanate from the screen, bare flesh and messy thrusts revealed across the 20 ft expanse. You feel Oswald’s breath hitch, his hand creeping down slowly to fondle at your breast.

You attempt not to react as he slips under the low cut garment, his fingers massaging your bare skin. You stifle a pleasured hiss as he finds your erect nipple and begins to tease it between his finger tips. Hot breath tickles at your ear, his soft lips trace across the cartilage. He whispers, his voice raspy and heavy.

“You drive me absolutely wild, Y/N. I can’t seem to control myself around you.” You turn to face him, but you’re met with desperate lips against yours. You melt against his mouth, allowing his tongue access. He conquers every inch, tasting you, attempting to satisfy his craving. He emits a low moan, the rumble traveling straight to your sex.

“O-Oswald…I’ve missed this,” you whisper back, leaning your head to the side so that he can suck on your neck. It stings a bit, and you realize he’s leaving a mark, but you aren’t about to complain. You need him, and you brush your hand along his clothed erection, enjoying how large and hard he is. You begin to palm at his cock, earning a pleasured gasp from the powerful man. He ravenously bites and sucks across your chest, leaving dark marks on your throat and the tops of your breasts. You imagine walking out of the theatre on the Penguin’s arms, his possessive marks conspicuous and proud. It delights you to think that any passing Gothamite will have no choice but to assume he has claimed you. You belong to Oswald Cobblepot. As if confirming your fantasy, he captures your face between his hands.

“Your mine,” he growls, “and I’m going to make sure everyone knows it. They won’t be able to look at your body without seeing that I’m the one who pleasures you, the one who knows your taste, the only man in Gotham lucky enough to have you in his bed.” You can no longer maintain your silence, a wanton moan escaping from your parted lips.

“Want to leave early?” you ask. He doesn’t answer at first, but simply removes his suit jacket and folds it into a thick square. You eye him curiously, the tops of your breasts heaving. He puts the bundled jacket on the floor in front of you.

“No need for that,” he replies with a lascivious smirk. You open your mouth to question his response, but with surprising quickness he exits his seat and kneels down in front of you. He props his bad knee on his folded jacket and gives a small kiss to your shin. He looks at you intensely as his hands travel up under your skirt, reveling in the soft skin of your thighs. His blue eyes are eclipsed with lust as he hooks his thumbs into your panties, dragging them down and pocketing them in the back of his suit pants. Your eyes widen as he spreads your legs; he wouldn’t do this somewhere so public, would he? You scan nervously around the theatre, all the audience members fixated on the erotic couple on the screen. The nearest person is two rows away, completely unaware of what the Penguin is planning.

He pulls down the top of your dress, revealing you breasts, your nipples painfully erect. He lifts up the hem of the skirt, leaving you vulnerable and exposed as he surveys your arousal.

“Such a good girl, already so wet for me.” He massages your breast with one hand, the other cupping your sex. His finger runs teasingly up and down your pussy, spreading your wetness, each movement sending pulsations through your core.

“Fuck” you whine, trying desperately not to be louder than the film. It feels so dirty, allowing him to pleasure you in front of all these people. But the excitement that you could be caught at any time, that Oswald wants you so badly he’d take you for himself in any circumstance. You moan again, this time a little louder than intended. You freeze, but no one looks back at you.

“I like hearing you moan like a filthy little whore,” he inserts a finger and you bite your lip, gripping against the armrest. He slides in, rubbing deliciously against your walls as he curls deeper towards your g-spot. “But,” he continues, withdrawing his finger much too soon, “I know you taste like a goddess.” He gives a slow lick to his finger, tasting your arousal eagerly. “Oh my dear, you taste exquisite.” You can only whine, your hips bucking gently at his words.

He gives you a wink as he licks up your pussy, forcing you to bite your tongue. He circles and swirls around your clit, the sensation driving you mad. Each flick of his tongue sends shockwaves through your entire body, electric pulses claiming every other sense. He lifts your legs up over his shoulders and buries his face. He sucks your clit mercilessly, and you clap a hand over your mouth to keep from crying out his name. You thrust your hands into his thick black hair, holding on desperately as he tastes and pleasures you. He moans deeply when your thighs press against his face. Your grasp in his hair gets tighter as you guide his tongue your entrance. Oswald eagerly laps up your wetness, his tongue teasing at the edges of your hole before slipping in.

He captures the lips of your pussy delicately between his teeth, glancing up at you from beneath his long lashes. You imagine that you look absolutely wrecked, but it seems to fuel him. He fucks you desperately with his tongue. Moving in and out of you, everything below your waist tingling until your toes curl.

“Oswald,” you whisper, tossing your head back. Your vision gets hazy and you squeeze your eyes shut, submitting completely to the alluring man between your legs. He gives you languid licks, punctuated by devious flicks of his tongue. He worships your smell, your taste, the feel of your soft skin; and you can’t last long. Each second drives you closer to your release; Oswald builds you higher and higher until you teeter on the precipice. “I’m gonna-” you begin unable to finish the statement. You cum quickly, and you bite your hand, stifling your cries of ecstasy. You slump deeper into the chair, your legs now trembling; you hope no one is staring, but you can’t open your eyes to check. Thankfully Oswald is quick, pulling down your hem as well as pulling your neckline back up.

You feel dazed as he returns to his seat beside you; you’re finally able to blink your eyes open, only to see him looking at you smugly. You snuggle up close, attempting to regain a normal breathing cycle.

“That was naughty, Mr. Cobblepot,” you whisper, looking forward at the movie without really watching.

“I couldn’t help myself,” he explains simply. “You my dear, are simply incredible.” You don’t respond, but can’t help the smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment <3


End file.
